


Knifeplay

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Gabriel, F/M, Knifeplay, Restraints, Surprise Sex, elements of Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42





	Knifeplay

You’re almost asleep when you feel an unexpected weight settle over your hips.  Your eyes snap open, adrenaline wrenching you completely from the peace you almost had.  A hundred different things flash through your mind as your instincts take a second too long to sort out what it is they think you should do.  Before you can move or even make a noise, a hand closes over your mouth, the full weight of the intruder bearing down upon you. 

 

“Miss me, sugar?”  A familiar voice husks and the immediate surge of tension leaves your frame, only to have a completely different one settle in its place.

 

_ Gabriel? _

 

His name leaves as a curious prayer, his hand still firmly clamped over your lips.  He’s been different since his return. He’s always been unpredictable, powerful — dangerous — but now all those things resonate in a way you’d never felt before.  Maybe it’s the way he likes to be in control now. Maybe it’s because you can no longer predict anything about this Gabriel. Maybe it’s because there’s nothing to predict, his only motives tied to wants and whims that change with whatever way the wind blows.

 

“Don’t move,” he orders, something pointed and sharp pressing against your pulse.  Your heart stutters, your entire body going still as you feel that fine edge begin to trail along your skin.  You almost swallow, but catch yourself at the last moment as it drags down the hollow of your throat. You’re not sure if your more surprised or unsure with the turn of events, but as with most things he’s sprung on you sexually, you’re not opposed to letting him try it out.  

 

You know that silver tongue of his would just find a way to convince you anyway.

 

“Good girl,” he breathes, sounding pleased.  Whether it’s with your obedience or because of the power he wields over you in this moment, you can’t be sure.  This is all new territory for you. Being with him. Belonging to someone else and having them unabashedly act out every fantasy with you without warning.  

 

The blade slips lower still, dipping beneath your collar as cold metal whispers across skin.  He presses more of it flat against you, allowing you a feel for the unusual design. It takes you a moment to realize this isn’t just any blade he’s brought out to play, but  _ his _ .  Whether it’s because he trusts you or if it’s simply another trick, you’ll never know, and you’re not certain you want to.  Just as the dissonance and uncertainties he stirs in you fans the flames of his desires, the possibility that all that’s left of him isn’t hardened edges and darkness fuels your own fantasies.  Still, you have no doubt he knows how to play you, and surprisingly, the heat gathering between your legs as he plucks the first button forcefully from your shirt suggests this is yet another siren song he can use to lure you in.  

 

He continues on down the line, separating thread from plastic disc, sending them flying with the flick of his wrist.  A tingle sinks lower along your spine with each clatter along the floor, and by the time he’s finished you can feel the dampness gathering between your legs.  The sharp tip scrapes lightly down along your stomach, circling your naval before heading back up the center of you. As soon as it reaches the valley between your breasts he pauses.  Your breath hitches as he draws out the moment, making you wonder what comes next. Whatever it is, you’ve made it easier for him. For once you hadn’t just fallen into bed, actually taking the time to to remove your bra and change into an old, oversized flannel.

 

“Stay very still,” he reminds, drawing attention to the way your chest rise and falls a little more rapidly.  You release the air from your lungs, careful that when you take in more it’s only short, shallow breaths. It goads the cadence of your heart, spurring it faster until there’s a thrill thrumming through your system.  That impossibly sharp edge is dragging across sensitive swells, drawing back the fabric of your shirt so delicately it’s almost feather-light, and it suddenly strikes you the amount of precision and control it must require for someone with his strength  _ not  _ to draw a single drop of blood, let alone scratch you in anyway. 

 

Your anticipation continues to build with every millimeter his weapon moves, culminating in a dizzying rush of sensation as it finally finds a pebbled peak.  A whimper catches in your throat, the situation far more erotic than you could have thought possible. Fire blossoms within your veins as that heady hint of danger adds to your growing arousal.  

 

He passes the weapon to his other hand, giving your other breast the same treatment as he palms the one that’s now uncovered.  The juxtaposition of the heat of his hand and the chill of the blade tests your limits, and you find yourself unable to resist testing his the moment he teases your nipple between his fingertips.  You carefully rock your hips up against his, doing your best to keep the top half of you as still as possible, and the grunt you elicit from his is a mixture of desire and surprise.

 

“Stay  _ still _ ,” he growls, using his weight to press you back into the mattress.  You’ve tested something other than his patience by the way his his mouth descends hungrily along the side of your neck, or perhaps using so much restraint has it naturally fraying.  

 

Either way, he can’t help himself from tasting you, nipping and sucking his way down your neck and leaving a trail of marks behind.  His blade begins to ease down your side, scraping along your skin and sending goosebumps flourishing in its wake. He slips it beneath the band of your underwear, pausing as he takes a moment to lavish one of your buds with his tongue.  

 

Gabriel,” you complain, You yearn to touch him, to feel him beneath your fingertips, but he’s not ready to give up the power he holds.  His grace slides around your wrists, drawing them up to the headboard, leaving you at his mercy a little longer.

 

There’s a soft rip as he tears through one side of your undergarment.  The next sound that follows suggest his playfulness is at an end as he simply rips your underwear off with his hands.  A dull  _ thud  _ echoes above your head, the vibration traversing down the board and into your hands.  You can’t quite reach the source, but you have a good idea what it is as both of his hands run the length of your body.  

 

He raises off your hips, positioning himself between your thighs.   **“** Settle in, sugar,” he suggests, dropping himself into his elbows so you can feel the warmth of his breath caressing your sex.  “The fun is about to begin...”

 


End file.
